Lineage
Lineage is the 8th episode of Season 2 also the 30th episode overall. Summary Hindsight's 20/20 when a flashback to 2006 has Victoria getting a surprise visit from her estranged mother, triggering memories of her tumultuous upbringing. Emily embarks on her first mission under Takeda's training, where she meets Aiden and learns of his revenge path. 2006 is also the year Nolcorp goes public, and Carl Porter gets into hot water when he crosses the wrong people on the docks. Recap Spoilers ahead It’s November of 2006. Emily enters a busy New York nightclub where Aiden is tending bar. The two of them meet here for the very first time. Emily is looking for someone named Sergei though she doesn’t approach the guy. Instead, she makes contact with a nervous Ashley Davenport. This is the first time Emily meets her as well. Ashley is there trying to make money by selling herself to Sergei’s flesh-peddling boss, Dmitri. A wad of cash from Emily convinces her to abandon her plan. All Ashley needs to do is reveal Dmitri’s time of arrival. As a reward for her assistance, Ashley later scores a plum job in the art world. Takeda is in town orchestrating Emily’s current mission, which outwardly has nothing to do with his student’s own plans for revenge. A young girl named Colleen was kidnapped by Dmitri in 1993. She was never heard from again. Takeda wants access to her abductor. Emily says she’s at the club as a replacement for her sick roommate, Ashley. Aiden warns that she shouldn’t be there. That’s because he plans to kill the man who took his sister, Colleen. Emily tackles Aiden before he can shoot Dmitri. Takeda orders the mission to be aborted. That’s not gonna happen. Emily is captured during a failed rescue attempt of Aiden. Dmitri’s men escort them through the crowded nightclub. Takeda is there to take down several of the thugs. Emily handles the rest. Aiden takes off after a fleeing Dmitri. He shoots him in the leg in the middle of an empty street. Emily begs him to not finish the job, as it won’t bring back Colleen. But Aiden’s rage overcomes him when Dmitri laughs at his sister’s fate. BANG! BANG! BANG! Aiden shoots Dmitri dead. Takeda orders Emily to take him away while he cleans up this mess. This is how Aiden first embarked on his training for more revenge. Guess who’s coming to dinner at Grayson Manor for Thanksgiving 2006. That would be the Victoria’s estranged mother—Marion (guest star Adrienne Barbeau). Daniel arranged to have his mom’s mom come celebrate the holiday in an attempt to mend fences. Marion’s latest wealthy male companion, Mr. Greevy, will be her dinner date. They met through a fortuitous turn of events on a cruise. Flashbacks show that Marion has a history of trying to find men who can serve as her meal ticket. She also has a history of trying to keep the focus on her instead of her beautiful daughter. Dinner turns awkward fast when Victoria brings up the story of the last Thanksgiving she spent with dear old mom. Gunshots rang out as Marion killed a man who was threatening to break up with her. She convinced her 15-year-old daughter to take the fall for her crime. After a six-month stay in a hospital for psychiatric observation, Victoria returned home to find her mom already with a new man. Marion kicked her out to the streets after catching her latest meal ticket sneaking into her daughter’s bedroom. Mr. Greevy doesn’t want to stay for dessert after this story. He only wants to get away from Marion. Victoria lets her mother know that she deserves all that’s happening after choosing a pedophile over her own daughter all those years ago. Marion asks for pity, but that’s not a quality Victoria’s mother ever taught her. We learn that the entire evening was a setup. Mr. Greevy was a paid actor hired by Victoria and Conrad. He was the leading man in the orchestration of Marion’s demise. You know what they say… Revenge and leftover turkey are Thanksgiving dishes best served cold. In other news, Daniel was considering a career in creative writing back in 2006. That’s something Conrad was never going to let that happen. He’s always wanted his son to one day take over Grayson Global. For Nolan Ross, November of 2006 is the historic time when NolCorp went public. He thanks his CFO, Marco, for being instrumental in this successful turn of events. He also happens to be Nolan’s boyfriend. Marco learns that a half a billion dollars is missing from an account he set up in the Cayman Islands. Nolan promises his CFO that he didn’t embezzle it. He admits the account was set up for the daughter of David Clarke. This is too much for Marco to handle. He and Nolan dissolve all ties, both business and personal. Jack’s dad, Carl, is told that Thanksgiving 2006 is the day some unscrupulous characters plan to send a nasty message to local business owners who refuse to cough up payoff money. Jack realizes what’s happening when a Molotov cocktail is tossed through the window of the Stowaway. Carl stands up to, Joe, the man trying to extort money from him with the backing of other local business owners, like his friend, Matt. Fearing for the safety of his boys, Carl changes his mind and gives Joe the payoff money. BANG! BANG! BANG! Matt shoots Joe dead. It’s payback after the thug put his daughter in the emergency room earlier. He used Carl’s gun to commit the murder. We see how the events of 2006 affected all that’s happening in the present day. Emily is in bed with Aiden, who promises to not disappear on her again. Kenny Ryan lets Declan know that his father used to call Blue Label liquor “rich man’s candy.” This is significant because that’s the phrase Joe used during a conversation with Carl. Kenny Ryan is the dead thug’s son. Victoria and Conrad plot to stop Daniel from taking over the company, which is the opposite of what was desired in 2006. Speaking of Daniel, he tracks down Marco to say he has a business proposition for him regarding NolCorp. Finally, Emily lets Aiden take a peek inside the Infinity Box. This is something she would have been unable to predict during that less-than-happy Thanksgiving of 2006. Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Regular Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Adrienne Barbeau as Marion Harper *Amanda Brooks as younger Marion Harper *Grace Fulton as 15 years old Victoria Grayson *E.J. Bonilla as Marco Romero *Matt Riedy as Ben Greevy *Timothy V. Murphy as Dmitri *Salvator Xuereb as Sergei *Stephen Snedden as Thomas *Michael Rose as Joe Ryan *Jonathan Adams as Matt Duncan Quotes : Victoria: I am looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with my two men. ---- : Victoria: Mother. ---- : Victoria: Would you like to hear the story of our last Thanksgiving together? ---- : Victoria: Pity is not a quality you taught me. ---- : Emily: Don't do this. ---- : Marion: You drew an edge between me and every man I ever loved. ---- : Victoria: Why not take advantage of the opportunities our name affords you? ---- : Conrad: Holidays and weekends aren't a luxury the rich can afford. ---- : Emily: Everything looks different in the harsh light of day. ---- : Nolan: There would be no company without David and I wasn't about to screw over his daughter after everything that she'd been through. If you don't get that then I don't think we have a future together. ---- : Marion: Vindictive bitch. : Victoria: I learned from the best. ---- : Aiden Emily: You fought for me when no one else would. ---- : Aiden: Double infinitiy. : Emily: A journey with no end. ---- : Dmitri: Listen to your girlfriend, she speaks the truth. ---- : Daniel (Daniel's Great American Poem): We speak in hushed voices as not to wake our memories, the things we've done the things we'll continue to do for fear of breaking the cycle. How fierce we were when we were young. When we were unafraid of coming unhinged. ---- : Ashley: At least here I can use it to talk about Kandinsky. ---- : Marion: You just couldn’t control yourself could you, batting your eyelashes like a little whore? ---- : Victoria: Is that Daniel’s poetry? Well, surely it can't be that bad. ---- : Conrad: Perhaps Daniel should have been a poet after all. ---- : Takeda : Are you afraid? : Emily: No, I'm ready. Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x08 Promo "Lineage" (HD)|Lineage Promo Revenge 2x08 Sneak Peek "Lineage"|Lineage Sneak peek 1 Revenge 2x08 Sneak Peek 2 "Lineage"|Lineage Sneak peek 2 Pictures Lineage_1.jpg Lineage_2.jpg Lineage_3.jpg Lineage_4.jpg Lineage_5.jpg Lineage_6.jpg Lineage_7.jpg Lineage_8.jpg Lineage_9.jpg Lineage_10.jpg Lineage_11.jpg Lineage_12.jpg Lineage_13.jpg Lineage_14.jpg Lineage_15.jpg Lineage_16.jpg Lineage_17.jpg Lineage_18.jpg Lineage_19.jpg Lineage_20.jpg Lineage_21.jpg Lineage_22.jpg Lineage_23.jpg Lineage_24.jpg Lineage_25.jpg Victorias mother.jpg Trivia *Flashback episode to 2006. *This episode will make the first appearance of Victoria's mother, Marion Harper. *Victoria's mother shows up for Thanksgiving dinner. *The last time Victoria saw her mother was after she shot and killed her lover. Victoria's mother had her young daughter shoot the corpse in an attempt to avoid prosecution. *First appearance of Nolan's ex-boyfriend, Marco Romero. *NolCorp had a CFO before the company went public. Marco had a falling out with Nolan after he discovered $500 million dollars went missing from an offshore account. This was the money Nolan gave to Emily. *In this episode we learn how Aiden and Emily met. *This episode reveals more info on the Porters and the Stowaway Tavern. *Emily rescused Ashley after she almost prostituted herself to the mob. *Aiden is recruited by Takeda after killing the mobster who forced his sister into prostitution. *Emily tells Aiden about her infinity box, apart from Nolan he's the only person in the Hamptons to knows about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes